


Blue Eyes

by Mellow_Park



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha!Jimin, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claiming, Comfused Sanha, Dreams, Fantasy, Fluff, Hakyeon is all knowing, Hakyeon is mentioned, Hypnotist!Dongmin, Jimin is just curious, Kissing, M/M, Minhyuk is an angel, Nightmares, Omega!Sanha, Omegaverse, Professor!Hakyeon, Taekwoon is mentioned, Yoongi is mentioned, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He awoke, startled out of his dreams. Sweat trickled down his face, hair plastered to his forehead, his body was hot and burning. Tears raced down his face, escaping his eyes as he tried to breathe, to calm his raging nerves. The image of electric blue eyes etched into his memory. </p><p>''That dream again''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Because I my love for these two groups is drowning me and I am a sucker for omegaverse and wolfau.  
> Some chapters are Sanha centric, others Jimin centric but it will be Sanha for the most part. Jimin will appear later~

_Everything is dark. Only a single ray of light falls into the room as I lay on the floor, surrounded by darkness. The ray widens, more and more of the space around me now visible. Everything behind the light is dark, no light, no nothing. It seems like a step outside the light will resume in my fall, the ground non-existent behind the illuminating yellow rays._

_I stand up and look around myself, seeing six powerful wolves entering the light, pacing slowly and low, seemingly ready to attack. A single wolf snarled and I ran, ran into the dark abyss to escape the beasts hot on my heel. I trip over my own feel while running, colliding with cold, hard ground face first._

_Hearing the wolves approach I try to get up and run, but it catches my foot, crushing it in its powerful jaw. A scream erupts my trembling lips and the wolves near me, surround me, their presence overwhelming in the darkness. I can't see, only hear how they growl and snarl, feel how they bite into my long limbs and smell the metallic scent of blood fill the air. I look towards the ceiling into black, feeling weight on my chest. Electric blue eyes meet mine, staring deep into my soul before tracing lower onto my throat. Hot breath ghosts over my sensitive skin, as I feel sets of teeth on either side of my neck. The wolf bites down, pain filling my entire body._

''Aah!''

Sanha screams as he awakes, sitting up straight in the process. His skin is sweaty and wet, chestnut brown locks clinging to his forehead as he huffs short puffs of air, swallowing thick saliva as he breathes. Tears stream down his face and his body shakes, paralyzed of shock as his body tingles, throat uncomfortably constricted.

After a few minutes he catches his breath and flops back onto the bed in exhaustion. He spares a look at his clock, 2:19am in red numbers. He sights, he won't be able to sleep again tonight. It's the same dream every night, ripping out of his sleep leaving him breathless and grasping for air, tired and sleepless the next day. His mind is occupied by thoughts about this dream at every time, he can't think clearly anymore, it's driving Sanha crazy. He tries to net let people notice, it worked for quite some time but even he knows he changed from his usual outgoing, childish self to a more introvert and quiet person. It doesn't feel like him anymore, it's weird and worrying.

It's Friday and he doesn't have a lot of classes. He does what is nor normal for him, evaluate the dream during history lesson and analyze any differences to the prior dreams. During lunch he meets up with Minhyuk, his hyung and then they spend some time in the library, reading up on insomnia and what his dreams could mean, what certain images could hint about.

''We read every single book in school twice Minhyuk hyung, we should give up''

''Then get a professional Sanha! I want my friends back''

''He died in my dream''

''Well that was pretty dark for such a bright kid''

Sanha smiled tiredly at his hyung. Minhyuk was his friend for years now and they were very close, as close as can be. They share everything about each other with each other. Sanha was there for the older when he got his heart broken in middle school and Minhyuk is helping him in keeping his grades somewhere. They still fall, Minhyuk is not really great at school, but at least he doesn't fail.

After lunch it's usually nappy time in Japanese and Literature, then an hour of detention because of said nappy time and a short meeting with the school councelor Kim Myungjun. After schools it would normally be additional classes in modern Korean and history from his teacher Park Jinwoo, but today his parents pulled him out, claiming that they have a place to go today.

''Honey, you know that we love you and only want the best for you, right?''

''I know mom, I'm sorry for worrying you''

''It's okay sweetheart, we just want to help you. So we organized a meeting with Minhyuks parents-''

''Mom, no! I don't need a therapist, really!''

Park Moonbin, Minhyuks father, is a well known therapist in town and though Sanha likes the adult, he prefers not to go to a therapist period because he doesn't want to be called 'lunatic' as well.

''I just need some rest''

''I told you he wouldn't like the idea. Sanha, you know how I have that friend in the town over, right?''

''The doctor you always complain about dad?''

''Yeah, him. He specializes in hypnosis, maybe we can send you there for a few hours. You know, so you can rest properly for once''

That idea was somewhat nice. Sleeping while not worrying does sound like a good idea. So Sanha nodded, smiling as brightly as he could while putting his head against the cool glass. Might as well try to rest during the ride there.


	2. Lerning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin, friend of Sanhas father, 9 years sanhas senior, 15 years Sanhas fathers Junior makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Jimin, I know.... Just wait a bit more?

Dr Lee Dongmin was a nice person Sanha remembers. His father often talked about that bright kid that followed him around when he was in University and even helped him charm Sanhas mother into marriage. Even if he was 15 years his junior. They stayed in contact, Sanhas dad becoming his tutor later on and eventually they were close friends even though they had a wide age gap. Sometimes he came over for dinner and Sanha had always been mesmerized by the sheer beauty this man had. He was beautiful, handsome wasn't going to cut it anymore.

 ''Oh, Taekwoon hyung! I didn't think I'd see you here. How can I help you?''

''Not me, my son, Sanha. He's had problems sleeping, I hoped you could help him relax a bit''

''I see... Come inside the office, today is a lazy day anyways''

 Dongmin looked at his secretary as he said that, the woman blushing before tipping away on her computer and calling people. Sanha had a vague thought that maybe the doctor was clearing out his appointments for him but before he could say anything he was led into an office. It was a nice room, white and light green walls, a black small sofa, a desk and several chairs all around the office.

 ''Please take a seat on the couch and lay down. Do you want something to drink?''

''A water would be nice hyung''

 Dongmin smiled, Sanha blushing because he looks a million times cuter. He quickly sat on the black leather couch, finding it very much comfortable so he laid down, head cushioned in multiple pillows, shoes abandoned on the ground.

 ''Someone getting comfy?''

''This couch is better than my bed''

 The older chuckled before pushing a chair closer to the couch and Sanha, seating himself on it. He had pen and paper in his hand and was obviously in work mode, eyes soft and comforting but somewhat serious.

 ''Why do you have problems sleeping? Is something troubling you?''

''No, not really. I've been having weird nightmares, they keep me awake''

''Can you tell me what that dream is about?''

''I don't know what it is, really. It's weird and no matter what I do it doesn't stop and I always wake up''

 Dongmin scribbled on his note papers before turning his gaze back to Sanha, taking in his slightly trembling form.

 ''Sanha, tell me what happens in your dream. From the moment it starts''

 The boy swallowed, trying to remember every detail of his dream which proved to be difficult. It was all in a haze, everything a 'maybe' or 'probably' but never clear unlike his dream.

 ''Everything is dark. I can't see anything and then there's light. First it's only a bit but then there's a lot all around me''

''What is behind the light? Where does it come from?''

''From above. It comes from above and behind the light is only darkness''

''Okay, continue. What do you do, now that you can see?''

''T-there are wolves. Many wolves, a whole pack. They chase me and I run''

''Where do you run?''

''In the darkness. There is nothing else and I can't see''

''Is it cold? What do you feel as you run? Is there wind?''

''.. I don't know, I'm sorry''

''That's fine, keep going''

''I run and run until I trip. And when I try to stand up there's a wolf biting my leg. Then they are everywhere, my legs, my arms....''

''Are they eating you?''

''Yes''

''Do you wake up then?''

''No, there is more. There is always that one wolf, I can't see it, but it's on my chest. And then it looks at me and I can see blue eyes. Light, wild blue eyes. The wolf bites my neck, and then I wake up''

''Blue eyes? What can you see inside them? Do you see yourself or any emotions?''

 He never thought about that. The eyes terrified him but they were interesting. He couldn't forget them, they were beautiful. Huge and wide, the color seemingly dancing, swimming out into different shades of blue at the end but still light, still strong and enchanting.

 ''Scared. They were scared and looking for something. And when they look at me, it was like... like the color danced, became brighter and started moving and I don't know. They looked sad but also happy but so hurt...''

''Sanha? Sanha listen to me''

''Like they were wavering about something, thinking about somehting, searching for something inside me, as if I had answers to them, about them. And they look so remorseful and sorry that it hurts''

''Sanha!''

 Dongmin stood up from his chair, taking Sanhas head in his hands softly and looking into his eyes. Pupils dilated and gone, Sanha was in a haze and couldn't stop talking. He was crying, silent tears streaming down his face as he kept talking, grasping for breath every now and then, shaking. The hypnotist looked deep into the youngers eyes but without them locking into the brown pupils like Sanha was looking through him. On instinct the doctor pinched Sanhas tight, the evil stinging pain making Sanha cry out and pull away, hands flying to his tight. But he was back.

 

''Why did you pinch me~!''

''You were in a haze, I had to get you to wake up''

 A silence set over them as Sanha dried his tears and tried to relax. The image of those electric deep blue eyes was haunting but he tried to shut it out, not think about that.

 

''Do you know of the term 'Lucid Dreaming'?''

''No, what is that?''

''When you can freely roam in your dream and control it to your will. It often helps patients who are plagued with nightmares to feel like they have the control over their dream and so change their bad dreams into good ones''

''Am I going to do that too? Can I do that?''

''Probably, but you don't suffer from a normal nightmare, but a memory fragment''

''What are you talking about hyung?''

''You were talking about your dream just fine until you mentioned the wolf with blue eyes. Your body started emitting high dosages of adrenaline when thinking about it and overloaded your brain while it should be resting resulting in your reaction in the real world. You must have seen those particular pair of eyes before if you can speak about them as you did so finding that person would be your primary goal''

''But I don't know anyone with blue eyes. And it wasn't a person but a wolf''

''You can't be sure. You have seen wolves, sure, but are you sure they attacked you in the darkness? Are you sure those particular eyes were those of an animal?''

 Sanha couldn't answer. Because it was true, he couldn't say that. He only remembers the feeling of sharp teeth in his skin and hot breath on his throat but there is no indication that or had to be the wolves he saw before.

 ''If you allow, Sanha, I would like to give myself a deeper look into your dreams''

''How? Are you going to hypnotize me and make me speak about the dream?''

''No. I will visit your dream in your sleep and have a look at it''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, even if it's only a word, I love comments! I eat them for breakfast, Lunch and dinner and I'm currently starving~


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hereby present you Park Jimin, normal and very unhappy with being so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you can all meet Jiminnie~ and Yoongi as well!

Park Jimin was your average college student. Because he tried his hardest to appear like it when he was actually absolutely crazy about mythology and finding out why in all hell he never felt human before. Well, he is human, of course he is, but he just feels like there is more to it, so much more than he has given up all hope on being rational anymore. Jimin just really wants to prove that he's not normal which might be a reason for his lack of friends.

This little obsession of his has ultimately led to more than one family argument, him moving to Busan to his friend, him taking up mythology as a major alongside music and him having next to no connection to his family anymore. He misses his little brother Minhyuk, but they call each other sometimes when they have a good day. Today was one of those days.

One of those days when the weather decides to hate you and it's raining bathtubs when you forgot your umbrella at your friends house. One of those days when you're trapped in university at night in a black out with no phone reception. One of those nights where Park Jimin is hunched over his phone reading up mythology books because the university library doesn't cut it anymore.

''Park Jimin, what are you still doing here?''

Jimin averted his eyes from the small display to find his best friend for life and beyond, Min Yoongi, who he deems a vampire. Because Min Yoongi lives in the university buildings for all Jimin cares. It's always been Yoongi to find him on those days (nights) when he was so absorbed in his research that he stayed the night in the library. If he didn't have the same music class with his senior he would be sure he's a vampire or a ghost at least.

''Reading hyung. Why are you here?''

''I needed to hand in my report for science and as long as it's in before midnight I'm good''

''I see''

''You need help with something?''

''Yes, could you please go get the book about witches and theology from the back for me?''

Yoongi sighted and sat down next to Jimin, patting his shoulder. It was normally him who had to help him but when you don't believe in supernatural beings, helping your friend prove that he is one is a bit difficult.

''Jiminnie, don't you think it's time to sleep?''

''I can't sleep hyung. Why waste time with stupid nightmares and rolling around in my bed when I can research?''

''Your dreams might actually help you, you know?''

''No they don't. I tried, nobody can help me hyung. Except that boy maybe but he doesn't exist''

The older sighted and ruffled Jimins hair before heading for the back of the library. Since he's awake he might as well help though he still thinks that they are approaching this wrong. Jimin has been having nightmares for years now, always about the same boy, always about the same golden eyes but the younger won't recognize them as anything useful. Analyzing dreams is an actual proven therapy in neurology and psychology since they bring forth our subconscious thoughts and wishes. Maybe the boy in Jimins dream knows what's up, what's wrong or what Jimin is, but the younger won't search for him. Correction, he did, but BigHit University does not qualify as 'the whole planet' as the mythology student claims to have searched.

It's minutes when he returns, two thick books on his arms while Jimin is asleep on the table, slightly drooling on the dark wood. Yoongi shakes his head and get's a blanket from behind the counter, their librarian loves naps. He draped the blanket over the younger, taking a seat next to him. He couldn't leave Jimin sleeping alone.

_Everything is dark. There is no light, only darkness, nothing but black when he opens his eyes. His senses are numb, he can't feel, he can't see, he can't hear any sound. And then, a scent. The scent of fresh apples and cinnamon fills his nose deliciously and he walks towards it, drawn in by the beautiful scent._

_He sees light, not too far ahead in the scents direction and walks towards it, a boy standing awkwardly in the bright rays. He feels happier the closer he comes and just when he reaches the light he walks slower, looking closer at the delicious smelling boy. Only now does he realize that he's not alone, his friends have come to see the boy as well._

_The boy runs and scared to loose the beautiful scent he follows, rushing back into the darkness only that he can now see. Though dim, he can see the faint outline of things, of high trees and low bushes, of his friends and of the boy, the beautiful and delicious smelling boy. Jimin catches up to him when he trips over what seems like a root, falling onto the floor. He runs to him and stands on his chest, wanting to look at the beautiful boy more and more._

_Golden eyes look at him and he feels happiness and delight rushing over him but he's scared. Scared to loose the boy. He follows the beautiful scent to the boys neck, cinnamon and sweet apple strong in this spot and without realizing it he lowers his head and bites into the flesh, sweet blood filling his mouth._

 

''Jimin! Jimin wake up!''

Jimin is crying, trapped in his dream. He cannot awake but is not fully gone, hovering on the line of dream and reality and it is all too much. His heart beats fast, he cannot breathe, lungs giving in as if there was no oxygen in the room. He is scared, too scared, everything is too fast. The darkness in front of his eyes moves, the sound of his name hollow and damp as if he was underwater.

''Park Jimin!''

His body trembles, it's cold, his body heats up, it's hot and everything is too much. He chokes, not able to breathe, his lungs seem to collapse and he can't wake up, still gone in the other world and he can't fall asleep, too on edge to relax. His body is failing, hurting and after what seems like eternities of pain the darkness fully welcomes him and he faints.

 


	4. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to Sanha, no? Don't worry, you'll get to see more of Jimin later in the story...

It is a week later that Sanha has his next appointment with Dr. Lee Dongmin. Via phone and mails, the older explained to Sanha what he will do this whole Sunday, going into details and answering every question the younger has. As per Sanhas request, his parents aren't with him this time but he has their signature. Apparently, the treatment he is about to receive is fairly new and very seldom used as it is dangerous and since he is only 16, he needs his parents to be okay with this.

The office is once again quiet and shows no changes to last time, the same room, the same comfy couch. Dongmin brought in another couch for himself, Sanha is still not sure why exactly. Like last time, Sanha immediately lays down on the black sofa, sky blue sneakers on the floor already.

''Good morning Sanha, how did you sleep?''

''Not nearly enough or good''

''The same dream?''

''Yes''

''I see. I know we already discussed this but let me go over everything again, okay?''

the high schooler nodded, closing his eyes to completely focus on his hyungs voice.

''We will be using 'dream walking' to further look into why this particular dream keeps you awake. With a simple hypnosis I will make you fall into a deep sleep which allows you to use Lucid dreaming to freely move about. While you are asleep I will come and join you in the dream, you do not need to question how. Inside the dream you have complete control, I will remember you of that more than once. When your 'nightmare' begins please tell me. If you want to wake up then call 'Dongmin hyung' and I will wake you up. Inside your dream you are to call me Eunwoo. Do you understand that?''

''Yes hyung''

''As you will be in a particularly deep sleep it will be hard for you to awake on your own. For that reason a video camera is recording our appointment today. You are free to take the material home with you or have it erased at any given time, it is there to ensure your and my safety. Are you okay with hat?''

''Yes hyung''

''After a few hours I will wake you up but if you encounter any situations that you view as dangerous call my name and I will immediately wake you up. Take it as a safe word. Your body is 100% reliable on your spirit once you are asleep and any emotion you have in your dream is projected onto your body. If you feel your heart race too fast or are in a state of panic it can very well be that your body collapses, for such a case a doctor, Dr. Kim Seokjin, will arrive shortly and closely observe our vitals. Are you okay with that?''

''Yes hyung. C-can I die?''

''I won't lie, you can. If you are in an extreme situation you can have a heart attack which is another reason why we have a doctor present''

Sanha swallowed but he already thought about everything. He wants to do this, he needs to. It is essential for the rest of his life whether he will remember where he has seen those eyes and if this can help him come closer to the answer he will do it. He just needs to stay fairly calm.

Dongmin and him drink a calming tea together wile waiting for the doctor, a tall man with a beautiful face and broad shoulders. He quickly makes work of attaching several machines to the both of them, monitoring their heart rate and blood pressure amongst other things.

''Are you ready Sanha?''

''Yes, let's get this started''

''Lay down in a comfortable position and close your eyes. Listen only to my voice and free your body. Today was a hard day, you are completely exhausted and happy to finally return home. You lay on your bed and slowly drift to sleep..... Your body becomes heavier with every breath you release and sinks into the comfortable mattress.... your head is completely clear.... the only thing that will awake you is the sound of glass breaking....... Your body is calm, your mind is empty...... You fall asleep''

And that the younger does, completely detached from his body now. He opens his eyes to a dark room, everything is black, only darkness. In the real world, Dongmin lays on the second couch and smiles at Seokjin, falling asleep just as quickly as Sanha.

_I'm all yours Eunwoo_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's visit Eunwoo, shall we?


	5. Mirror shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of hints since some guesses who him and her are! Enjoy the teasers ladies and gentlemen

 

Jimin would often look into a mirror, smashing it with his fists when he saw it smile back at him, smile and laugh and be happy. And he couldn't take it, couldn't bare to see it looking back, it wasn't him, because he was gone, gone since that very day

 

'Will you tell me? What happened before?'

 

Jungkook ran, ran into the woods deeper and deeper, afraid of what he would see if he turns back. So he ran, as fast as his small legs would carry him, away from the mass of people and straight into someone. Into somehting, something diffrent and beautiful.

 

'Don't touch me! You are one of them, you are just like them!'

 

Yoongi had been forever scared for the day when Jimin knows and asks him, and he has been even more afraid Jimin would question himself and turn back into the self he had taken years to call him away of. But now, now with the million shards around the house, Yoongi knows he has been too late yet again.

 

'I have tried so hard Jimin. I am so sorry that we had to end like this'


	6. Dream Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after Hiatus with this Story, thought I'd abandoned it huh? Well I got a bunch of chapters coming right up folks

''Hyung? Do-''

_Wait, no real names_

''Eunwoo hyung? Are you here?''

 

The darkness was becoming unsettling now, absolute silence absolutely deafening. Sanha doesn't like darkness, it always reminds him of his dream and that scares him. A ray of light envelops his body from above and he squeals in shock, crouching to the ground.

 

_I don't want to dream that!_

 

''Sanha? Sanha, relax''

 

The boy turns his head to look for the familiar voice, tears welling in his eyes when he spots the handsome doctor near the end of the bright circle.

 

''Hyung~! I'm scared''

''It's fine Sanha, this is your world. You can change it. You don't have to dream this now''

''H-how...''

''Think about something else. Push every thought about that horrible dream away''

 

And Sanha tries that, thinking about a place he'd rather be than here which is basically everywhere. He tries to focus on a place, his safe place. Minhyuks home. Yeah, Minhyuks house would be good, it's light and happy and nice. It always smells like cookies and cake and there's always music. Minhyuks house is nice, the best place in the whole world. Sanha opens his eyes to find himself sitting on a red sofa, Minhyuks red sofa in what looks like the olders living room.

 

''Wow! Hyung I did it!''

''You can do everything here Sanha, it's your dream''

''Everything? So I can fly and be an idol and married to Minhyuks sister?''

''You can do everything you want, it's a dream''

''Coooool''

 

Sanha smiled wildly, walking around the house. Everything was the same, the collection of glass figurines Minhyuks mom kept, the fuzzy old black carpet, the wall full of family pictures. Everything was exactly the same. It didn't take long for him to walk up to Minhyuks room, not bothering to knock. Such formalities were long forgotten between them. The room was different from how Sanha remembers. It's not the cute and happy room of an aspiring dancer/rapper with posters everywhere and bright colors and dozens of pictures. The room is dark, completely black, the only light streaming through the window.

 

''What is this?''

''Park Minhyuks room when he was 13 years old''

 

The high schooler looked at Eunwoo, not understanding. If Minhyuk was 13 then Sanha was 12.... What happened then? From all he knows they spent Middle school together normally, there was nothing life changing that would result in his beloved hyung to turn into an Emo.

 

''Do you know what happened?''

''You don't remember? Then why are we here?''

''I don't know. Minhyukkie hyung was never this dark, he was always happy...''

 

Eunwoo crossed his arms over his chest, thinking of an explanation. It was not seldom that dreams of close people fall together here but to not have any recognition of a certain time period? The man was deep in thoughts when an explanation came to him.

 

''This isn't your memory or dream, it's Minhyuks. Your spirit has allowed your dreams to mingle in order to show you something that your brain is not picking up on''

''What spirit?''

''You should look through the room for any event of this time that seems familiar to you. Something that seems unusual and off-setting that you can't ever recall happening''

''Eunwoo, you're scaring me, what are you talking about?''

 

The man sighted, obviously annoyed. Dongmin didn't tell the boy anything and though it is not his job to do so, continuing this without Sanha knowing might be a bit difficult. So Eunwoo made him sit on the soft bed, seating himself next to the mildly confused boy.

 

''I presume Dongmin didn't tell you anything about this place, huh?''

''Is there anything special about my dreams?''

''Well, considering that your dreams belong to the dream realm that you are currently traveling in, yes''

''Dream realm? Could you please use words that I understand?''

''Okay, let's start from the beginning. My name is Cha Eunwoo, gate keeper of the Dream realm and spirit twin of Lee Dongmin-''

''What is that?''

''Please raise your hand if you have a question''

 

Sanha raised his hand only to be told to ask later which left him pouting though he was still listening.

 

''Spirit twins are beings of two worlds that share the same spiritual energy of life. Normally we function as two separate beings but due to circumstances, Dongmin can transfer his part of the energy to me which allows him to stride through this world as Dream Protector. Our job is it to keep dreams of all beings safe and make sure that you can continue your lives peacefully. On the other hand there are the Dream Walkers, people such as yourself who share spirit energy with a being of a different world. By sleeping you can send your energy here and dream, apart from other dreams that have nothing to do with you.

 

Sometimes, dreams consist of special messages your brain tries to deliver to you subconsciously in form of pictures and images, and more often then not do they consist of what you view as nightmare. Your dream in particular shows, as Dongmin said, a memory fragment meaning that your dream is a vague memory of something or somebody you have forgotten. Normally, Dream Protectors solely oversee things and keep an eye on everything but sometimes, we also help to solve whatever problem you are facing. With memory fragments it is easiest since dreams of close acquaintances like friends or family hold the key to your own dream, so the Dream Protectors 'fuse' dreams.

 

You being able to view Park Minhyuks room in a time you have no idea has ever happened is a Dream Protector giving you a helping hand by allowing you to take a closer look at things. Any questions?''

 

To be absolutely honest, Sanha had half a mind to sashay his way out of here and get back home because he wasn't up to some stupid fairytale when he made his parents sign the damn form but the other part of him was set on doing this even if he had to believe in nonsense. He doesn't believe Eunwoo, oh no, there will be some serious questioning going on later, but this is the closest to an explanation he can get for now it seems.

 

''No, got it. So, I'm free to walk through this very unfamiliar room of my friend?''

''Please do so''


	7. Chapter 7

A week later and Jimin has still no idea what the actual hell is going on in his mythology classes. Let's go back to day one when their professor, the famous Cha Hakyeon, has given them all to find a mythical being from all over the world to identify them with. Why was a whole different question but the situation came in quite handy for Jimin since he's been looking for nothing else half of his life.

 

However, a week into the assignment his classmates have all handed in reports, talking animatedly about how they felt a _connection_ to whatever kind of mythical creature they thought of themselves to be while Jimin was still struggling. Everyone came asking him, gave him all sorts of advice but he can't find anything at all. He has been looking for that half his life after all, he wouldn't magically find out in a weeks time. 

 

Another week into the assignment and Professor Cha returned all the reports, a fat red ugly F on the first page.

 

''I like to admit that your reports were good, however completely wrong. Take my advice, Vampires, Mermaids and Werewolves are rare and complex creatures, give yourself more time and find a different mythical being''

 

So room emptied itself alongside groans and whines for the people who failed, Jimin walked up to his professor. It was generally not prohibited to ask questions on assignments but this particular hard-head of a person avoids all questions so Jimin had to be fast and hopefully attract his professors interest.

 

''Professor Cha!''

''Not now Jimin, I have to hurry home''

''How do you know each of us equal a mythical being?''

 

That had the taller man stop whet he was doing and look at Jimin with a smile on his face. The man told Jimin to sit down on his desk while he scribbled somehting on the board.

 

''A great question Jimin, one I have no provable answer to. But I believe that we humans are not the only living beings on this planet. Mythical creatures exist as long as humans do, even longer maybe, and I like to think that we are all related in a very complex way, do you understand that?''

 

Jimin nodded, still confused since he didn't receive an answer to his primal question. He wanted to say somehting but his professor beat him to it.

 

''I am sure you are well acquaintanced with m y book on multiple world  theory, no? It is like I explained there, at least for me. There are many parallel worlds to our known earth and though they all exist separate from one another, they all are connected through the people living on their respective planet''

''How did you get the idea of this?''

''My friend mentioned it. That dreams are the portals to worlds beyond our imagination and that got me thinking. What if other creatures also dream? Can dreams only be viewed by us? Why do we dream and sometimes we don't? Why can we move freely in our dreams when we want to? Why can we die when we die in our dreams when it is our brain subconsciously showing us images of things that happened, that matter, that we are afraid of? There are many questions and through my friend I have gathered answers''

 

Now Jimin was even more confused. Dreams were something psychologists study as far as he knows, nothing serious. He had no idea what his professor was going on about and it all made zero sense.

 

''Together with said friends I have come to see the world with different eyes and know about myself more than ever before. The reason, why I gave you this assignment is so that you all fail, because the answer is something not even I would have come up with''

''If we are going to fail then don't give us such a task, it could ruin our future''

''But I have. Because I know that at least one of you will come to understand what I am talking about. Jimin, tell me about what you have found out so far. And why you are trying to find it out''

 

The boy sighted, leaning against the desk more and staring up to the ceiling. He had no problem telling others about his research neither with being called crazy because he knows that he's right. He's just missing something.

 

''I didn't find anything. I tried to find physical or psychological similarities with all kinds of mythical beings before realizing that a scientific approach might not cut it. So I went with reading up on more beings, looking for one that attracts me in a different kind of way but so far nothing. But I know that it is out there. I have been trying to find out what I am, who I am for years now''

''Jimin, what do you dream of?''

''What?''

''What is your most recent dream? Or one that always returns to you. I am just curios''

''W-well, of nothing much, I guess. I have a frequently reappearing dream of a sweet scent and a weird b- person. Nothing much''

 

Hakyeon smiled a charming smile, patting Jimins hair as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

 

''The woods bring your answers''

 

Then he was gone, tall figure vanishing behind a corner while Jimin was left pouting in the desk. But he trusts his professor, at least to some point, so he decides to follow the mans hint about the woods near the university. Of course he needs to prepare first, so he leaves for his friends house, packing water and snacks and a flashlight with batteries and an emergency first aid kit and all kinds of things in case he forgets time.

 

He was prepared for anything but the phone call from Yoongi he received.

 

''Jimin, you free today?''

''Sorry hyung, busy''

''Research again?''

''Expedition into the woods''

''Jiminnie, it's already too late for that, do that tomorrow or the weekend''

''I won't. Professor Cha told me that I will find answers in the woods so I'm going there''

''You actually believe that rip off guy?''

''Excuse me, Cha Hakyeon is not a rip off you dick. He actually tried to help me and gave me a new view and approach on things''

''Let me guess, you're going to hunt for unicorns?''

''I will ignore your highly offending attitude and childish behavior hyung''

''I am childish? Jimin, you have been trying to prove that you are not human for no apparent reason and while ignoring every scientific way to prove that you are indeed an average human male sitting in a library for days reading up on non-existing beings. You are only wasting your time!''

''Well excuse me Mr logical but I am not wasting my time, I am so very close to discover things you cannot even begin to dream about Yoongi hyung, I will finally have proof of everything, can you not support me?''

''No, I can't because this is all nonsense Jimin, you are an adult, start acting like one and stop believing in ghosts and monsters already! How hard can it be to accept the reality of being normal because that's what you are Park Jimin, an average person!''

 

Jimin has never been so offended. Nobody has ever been so offended of being called average human. It's not like he knows that he isn't, just that he is so very sure that there is more, more to everything. That there is more to the world everybody sees and a reality to the world children and mentally ill people see and normals shun. There is so much more to everything and it hurts Jimin to know that his best friend doesn't understand it. Doesn't understand him.

 

''You're just like the rest Yoongi, an ignorant, selfish idiot! Just because you don't believe it is there does not mean that it isn't and I will prove you wrong''

''You can't Jimin, it's impossible''

''Oh yeah? Watch me''

 

And Jimin hangs up, takes his bag and a loose coat before sprinting out of the building. He flags down a taxi and goes to the woods, ignoring the ringing of his phone. He was going to find the prove Cha Hakyeon has refused to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and complain or praise me, I don't care, I just live for comments


End file.
